This invention relates to block walls, and more particularly to block wall systems for building retaining and above ground block walls.
Block wall systems are typically formed from manufactured blocks that interlock to form a retaining wall or decorative above ground wall. The blocks are typically formed for use in either a retaining wall or a decorative above ground wall, but not both because of the differences between the walls. In particular, a retaining wall typically must be built with a batter angle (i.e. the face of the wall defines an angle) in order to retain soil behind the wall. Moreover, because only a front face of each block forming the wall is exposed, only the exposed face is typically provided with a texture or pattern. On the other hand, an above ground wall does not have a batter angle, and front and rear faces of each block are exposed requiring a pattern or texture.
Alignment mechanisms for aligning the blocks in either a retaining wall or above ground wall are known in the art. However, these mechanisms are not useful for both retaining and above ground walls because of the above differences in the wall. In particular, alignment mechanisms for use in retaining walls do not provide for turning a block around to expose a face different from the face intended to be exposed. Moreover, alignment mechanisms for use in above ground decorative walls do not provide for forming a block wall with a batter angle. Therefore, a need exists for a block including an alignment mechanism that can be used to build both a retaining wall and an above ground wall.
Both retaining walls and above ground walls are built in straight or curved sections. Blocks having side walls substantially perpendicular to the front and rear walls of the block are often used to build both straight and curved walls. Unfortunately, these blocks leave gaps between blocks when building curved block walls, which can weaken the block wall. Blocks having non-perpendicular side walls relative to the front and rear walls of the block are often used to build curved walls. Unfortunately, these curved wall blocks leave gaps when building a straight wall. Accordingly, a need exists for blocks that can be used to build both a straight block wall and a curved block wall without forming gaps that can weaken the block wall.